Sailor Moon Crystal
by Jung kim haru
Summary: Ritsu Tsukino. A smart,pretty, a little clumsy, and kind 15 year old girl lives her normal high school life lives with her grandparents and her cat Diana.when suddenly a negative energy occurs and it's time for her cat Diana(daughter of Luna and Artemis) tells her she is destined to be the legendary Pretty guardian sailor moon! With her sudden normal schedule ch
1. Sailor Moon Crystal

Sailor Moon Crystal

Ritsu Tsukino. A smart,pretty, a little clumsy, and kind 15 year old girl lives her normal high school life lives with her grandparents and her cat suddenly a negative energy occurs and it's time for her cat Diana(daughter of Luna and Artemis) tells her she is destined to be the legendary Pretty guardian sailor moon! With her sudden normal schedule changed by her double life she later meets a arrogant yet smart and handsome student teacher Yamato Kougami who is secretly the mysterious moonlight mask. As she continues to live her double life she begins to have dejavu but of what? Sailor Moon's duty and her new friends must find the princess of the crystal moon kingdom.

Slowly she begins to understand the history of the princess? What challenges and secrets are ahead for her? Will she be able to draw away this strange evil?

Magic,Drama,shoujo,romance,comedy


	2. Act 1:I AM SAILOR MOON

Act 1:I AM SAILOR MOON🌙

Our story starts with Ritsu tossing and turning...

*Tosses and turns*sounds of swords clashing and yelling.

Ritsu:'What is this? I have the same dream every night. Then in the end. A woman and a man together..*sits up and wakes up*Sighs.

Usagi/Ritsu's grandmother: Ritsu it's time to get up!

'Coming grandmother! Time to start the morning.*gets out of bed changes into uniform and fixes her hair into two pigtails* ta-da! Come on Diana!'

^*wakes up and begins to walk to the door with Ritsu*^

'*runs down stairs* Morning grandmother *kisses usagi* morning grandfather*kisses her grandfather mamoru*'

Usagi:Did you sleep well?

'Yea I did. Really well. Hey is that Sailor V?'

Usagi:Yes it is. She's on the news again.

'She's so cool.*looks at the clock* Oh no! I'm gonna be late!*finishes eating her toast* yummy breakfast but gotta go!*grabs her bag and lunch!'

*runs out of the house*

Usagi:Have a good day! Hm. Diana. It's time.

^hm. *nods and runs off to secretly follow Ritsu*^

Usagi:Do you think it's time, Endymion?

Mamoru:It is. She's strong. Like her mother.

Usagi:Sighs. I know she is.

'*breathes heavily and turns a corner*(Hey! I'm Ritsu Tsukino! I'm 15 and in high school! Sighs it's always like this but hey I always get on time. I'm a little clumsy but I always get things done. No matter what!)'

*arrives in school takes off her shoes and runs to her class and sits and leans on her desk*

'Sighs. Made it.^~^'

?:Hey. Look who's here on time.

'Morning Stella.'

Stella:Morning. You seem bright today.

'Ahaha thanks, well so much for that dream. It was strange but it's probably because I was thinking about something the other day and I just, dreamt it.'

Stella:Yea that could be the case. Sighs fashion, it's my life.

'I know, I know. You love it so much it's like magic.'

Stella:How does magic relate to my love of fashion?

'I don't know. I feel like l know that. I think it's because of my love for class is starting.'

*stella nods and walks back to her seat*

'(Magic huh? I wish I was like sailor V. I wish I was magical.)*stares at the window with a slight sadness in her*

Hours of classes have passed..Ritsu and Stella are walking home together..

Stella:Sighs. That test was hard, but I studied enough.

'That's good you should study hard, besides your fashion skills that is.'

Stella:AHHHHHHHH! THERES A SALE AT SOLARIA FASHION! Come on Ritsu!*grabs Ritsu's hand*

'Ah! Stella slow down!'

Stella:Oh We can't, once theirs a sale at Solaria fashion I am not stopping!

*they arrive to the location and tons and tons of ladies holler the front of the store*

Stella and Ritsu get separated in the crowd and Ritsu struggles to find her.

'Stella! Um excuse me, Stella!'

Woman 1:Move out of the way*pushes Ritsu out of the way then*

'Ah!'

*falls backwards and is catches by...*

Yamato:"Whoa, watch where your going miss."

*Pushes Ritsu back up and continues to walk*

'*scoffs* Hey!'

"*turns around* Yes?"

'You should be the one to apologize for pushing-Ah.'

*ritsu's eyes open wide as she sees him*

"*eyes open wide*"

Both seem to naturally...be mesmerized by their ?looks, I wonder why?

*from afar*

Stella:Hey Ritsu! I found this-Hm? Ritsu? Ritsu!

'Huh?*blinks a couple of times* sighs. Well sorry for bumping into you but I'll be on my way. *bows respectively*'

Ritsu turns around and finds Stella..

"Hm. She's strange, but...whatever...*mumbles*now where are you, dragon flame? What form do you take?"

'Sighs. Creep. More like a jerk.'

Stella:Hm? Who's the creep?

'Oh theirs this guy I accidentally bumped into and he just pushes me and walks away. But it doesn't matter. What did you get at Solaria?'

Stella:Oh, nothing. I was going to buy this cute blue top and a dress, and a sweater and some jackets, and a another dress and maybe some shorts. But your my best friend. That sale won't end. I have ways.

'Yea I don't think it will. Hey lets go to the park over there, maybe you'll get some fashion inspiration?'

Stella:Yea your right. Let's*turns to face the sudden dark feeling*go. I'll be back. I just need to use the restroom real quick.

'Oh okay.'

*stella runs and transforms to..*

Stella:Venus, Charmix Power!*transforms into the great Sailor V*

?:Wait, Sailor Venus.

Stella:Diana.

Diana: ^It is time.^

Stella:So she's ready? Well. I have to talk to you later I have to stop this dark being.

*runs through the forest which is near the park and faces a troll from the dark demension*

*diana runs back to Ritsu*

Stella:No, No, No Troll. This isn't good.

Troll:Argh! A sailor guardian. I thought you were dead.

Stella:Well. Your wrong. Whoa your fashion sense is so old fashioned. You should know overalls are so last season. But anyways. No time for fashion talk.

*poses like Sailor venus*Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus! Allow me to punish you with the power of love! I won't let you drag this world in darkness! Venus rising sun!*a ray of sun attacks the troll*

Troll:My minions attack her!*the trolls minions begin to grab Stella and electrocute her*

Stella/sailor Venus: Ah!

back with Ritsu..

'(What's taking Stella so long?)*stands up and walks to the restroom and hears Stella scream nearby*(Stella!)'

*runs to the forest for stella*

'(Gasps is that...a Sailor V. But that scream..it was Stella's.)'

*Stella detransforms*

'(WHAT?! STELLA IS SAILOR V?! Oh no she seems in danger but what do I do? Oh come on Ritsu get out there!) h-hey you!Stop right there!'

Troll:Huh? A girl. What are you going to do throw a stick?

Stella:Rit...su..

'Uh yea?(oh no why you do this Ritsu?)'

Troll:Get her!

*the troll's minions begin to go for Ritsu*

'Ah! Oh no..Gasps*closes eyes and puts her hand out*Get back!*a orange like Ray shields her* whoa. Did I just do that?'

^Ritsu! Here!^

'^*catches brooch* whoa. Diana. You can talk?'

^no time for explanations. I'll explain later. But I want you to say Moon Charmix Power. And I'll explain the rest later now go!^

'Uh alright Diana. *raises hand in air*Moon Charmix Power!*transforms into sailor Moon* whoa. My outfit. This is amazing.'

^Sailor Moon. I want you to-^

'Wait. I think I know what to say. But in the end tell me if I'm wrong. *turns to face the troll* Alright you..troll! I don't know much of magic and stuff or why your doing this but this or even who I am right but! This gives me the idea you do not have the right to be doing this! This world..earth*puts her hands on her heart* it's a beautiful planet! So I'm not letting you destroy it! In the name of the..uh, Diana, what am I fighting for?'

^The moon. The moon kingdom,^

'Alright. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!🌙*poses like her own pose but somewhat like sailor moon's.*did I say it right Diana?'

^You said it just fine Ritsu.^

Troll:Come here!*grabs Ritsu by her arms*

'Ah!😖Let,go!'

*a dragon of some sort attacks the troll having him drop Ritsu*

'Ow. That hurt.'

Troll:Hm. I've seen enough now time to report.*rubs his hands and disappears.

'Whoa. That was crazy.*detransforms*'

^(That power...) you did. Well. Now it's my turn to explain Ritsu of who you are.^

'Oh.'

^For pass centuries a dark group called the Dark demension. And it is your job Sailor Moon and your allies to stop this evil. You are destined to be a guardian of Earth.^

'Wow. That's crazy. But I'll do my best to protect this planet Diana! Oh no Stella!'

*runs to Stella who's passed out.*

'Stella! Wake up!'

*shakes stella*

Stella:Hm? Ritsu!*sits up*

'Don't worry, I know.'

Stella:Know what?

'That your sailor V.'

Stella:Well, that's my undercover name, my real name is Sailor Venus. I'm one of your allies Ritsu. I've been waiting for my ally.

'So,you know I'm sailor moon?'

Stella:Well me and Diana have been searching. But mostly I was keeping this planet safe till I meet you.

'This magic stuff is crazy. I...*dramatic magic scene* didn't know I was magical.'

Stella:But now that you know what your duty is, This planet's life depends on us, and our allies. We'll meet them soon. But can right side by side with your allies Ritsu, with me, and fight till the very end?

'Yes.*puts her hand to her heart*I swore. I will protect this planet and never give up. Because*closes eyes for a sec*...I am Sailor Moon...🌙

During this event...

The dark beings of the dark demension discuss their plans..

?:What?!

Troll:Sailor V interfered then a another girl came she had a strange power.

?:I've heard enough, sisters. It's time to take matters into our own hands. We can't let asheron have that power. We'll find it ourselves.

*evil cackle* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Act 1..done..

Hey! Ritsu again. Yes I just found out I am a great guardian. Sailor Moon. Wow, who knew I'm destined to be a guardian. But now that I know. I won't give up. But it still makes me wonder, about that creep I accidentally bumped into. What a jerk. But any how. I hope I can protect this world. Well that's all from me! Sailor Moon out!

Message of love and the Moon!

((used events from Winx Club and from Sailor Moin Crystal, Characters are from Winx Club and Characters from Sailor Moon as well as my own characters))


End file.
